


Fanvid--Love Story

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [24]
Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Power Rangers Mystic Force fanfic featuring Madison and Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Love Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorDonut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorDonut/gifts).



  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> Previously seen on my livejournal. I came up with this idea on a bit of a whim. I adore the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift and I began to imagine a video for Madison + Nick to this song.  
> It is a bit of an AU; imagine if Maddick was in a fairytale setting and were forbidden to be together. I think the scenes came out really well; I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> For more Maddick, please visit my site: http://rose-magnifique.net/maddick


End file.
